


Spice Bunnies

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Welcome to the Dreamworld! [2]
Category: Dreamworld - Fandom, ORIGINAL SERIES - Fandom, Welcome to the Dreamworld - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Gen, OCs - Freeform, all of the spice bunnies, edited a lot and info is subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: All of the spice bunnies info written in the style of research





	1. Sugar

Sugar appears to be the main entity of this world.

This bunny[?] appears to identify mostly as female. She has lilac fur but it does occasionally shift to a darker hue in specific circumstances. (Perhaps something to do with the Celestials?)

She maintains a mostly friendly and upbeat personality and is very helpful to the majority of dreamers who pass through the first two realms. She insists that there are only two realms. Questioning her further has proven only for her fur to darken considerably and she will reaffirm that there is only two realms, and not to pay attention to some dreamlings as they are very forgetful of how their own home works thanks to its shifting natures.

I suspect that she is responsible for creation and maintaining but any questioning of those topics will often end with one finding themselves back inside their room. Perhaps she is responsible for landscape shifts?

Have to do further research.


	2. Thyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info on Thyme (will be updated and rewritten every now and then to include more info)

Thyme is a rather popular bunny, donning a light blue coat and intensely violet eyes.

Identifying as male, he is very polite and eager to help dreamers and dreamlings alike around the realms, but gets very nervous upon my entrance into the 7th realm. 

He insisted that the realm was a mistake and contains only bad memories. 

Regardless he was a large help. 

[Related: see Salt and 'Bunny']


	3. Tapioca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rudest of the Spice bunnies

Tapioca is hard to describe politely. 

Identifies as female and gives off a very sweet and innocent aura. With warm yellows and oranges as her color scheme along with creamy colored 'hair' she gives off a friendly and kind exterior. 

However if you even slightly provoke her, she gets exceedingly angry and even physically violent in private. However to outsiders she will pull a 'Wounded Gazelle Gambit' and act as though you are attacking and hurting her feelings. This has lead to lots of drama naturally as she likes to join large groups of Dreamers on their travels and often ends with tearing it in two.

She then proceeds to torment the half that wasn't on her side, often to the point of bullying them out of the first two realms. Due to her annoying presence and her constant attempts to rile my allies, I told her to leave us alone and to at least no longer contact me. 

At this she flew into a rage and acted as though I was the problem, even going so far as to make violent hand gestures as she screamed that she should be the one telling me to leave her alone. When I failed to reply[read: beg for forgiveness] she grew more enraged and started screeching that it was all my fault and that "The world doesn't revolve around you and your group!" and finishing it off with my personal favorite "STARS ABOVE IT'S LIKE IF I BREATHE THAT'S SOMEHOW AN INSULT" 

All in all, not someone I would recommend anyone to meet.


	4. Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calmer bunny

Sage is a very earthy and calm lapin. 

With long frizzy red hair[?] and soft eyes, this rabbit identifies as female. 

She wears a light beige tunic with green and brown accents. Often found encouraging a calm and simple lifestyle, I was pleasantly surprised upon finding her even in the deeper realms. 

Despite her very 'hippie' viewpoints, she is entirely against going against any forms of authority, even getting anxious when such actions are implied. 

Surprisingly, she has managed to befriend even the Celestials! She is also close with the Oregano twins. 

One can often find her in the forests of Realm 3, playing with some of the canine dreamlings.


	5. Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strong stoic type

Ginger, a stronger entity than most would expect. 

Identification is very ambiguous but often uses male pronouns. 

Often found interacting with the dreamling known as 'Charlie', he works at the Stardrop Cafe alongside some of the softer dreamlings in Realm 2. 

His special is the 'Red Star', a coffee drink with a spicy kick.


	6. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mom friend

Pepper is one of the more mature rabbits of the group. 

With long fluffy ears and spotted fur, she matches her namesake. 

She helps manage any stores that pop up within the seven realms. 

She is very motherly and caring, regardless of who you are. Course that doesn't mean that she doesn't have favorites.


	7. The Oregano Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins who like to play tricks

The Oregano Twins are two exceedingly similar bunnies, the only visible differences being that the female twin has curly fur rather than fluffy fur. 

It is rare to see them together however; perhaps to keep up the illusion there is only one Oregano? 

They both know everything about everyone. It's a little creepy... 

The only time you will ever see them side by side is either in the Factory or in Stardrop Cafe.


	8. Cayenne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creepy youngling

Cayenne is one of the younger appearing entities, dressed in warm colors. 

She pops out greatly in comparison to the morose forests of Realm 7. 

She is often found chatting towards the red noose hidden behind the statue of the First Dreamer. 

She always claims that she is merely talking to someone "you all forgot". 

Occasionally there is a doll hanging from said noose. I don't know if it's her putting it up there but if it is; I would appreciate it if she stopped! 

It's very realistic looking...


	9. Clove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The odd child

Clove is another younger appearing entity. 

He can usually be found in the Star Tree Clearing in Realm 3. 

Despite identifying as mostly male, he is often found in a lacy dress/smock of a cream coloration and ribbons tied around his wrists.   
Interestingly the ribbons shift in colors, often fading from red to purple to blue to purple and back to red. Rinse and repeat. 

The ribbons are wrapped on his wrists similarly to how bandages are wrapped on those suffering from multiple lacerations. 

Clove seems irritated with the ribbons but also reluctant to remove them. It's extremely worrisome as it implies...Well perhaps it's better not to think about it too much.

Clove can sometimes be found 'exiting' the destroyed house in the Seventh Realm but he will not speak or acknowledge anyone's presence in the seventh realm. He seems dazed and lost in his own world during such instances.


	10. Fennel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caretaker of the Castle

Fennel tends to hold the appearance of an elder and is a caretaker of the Castle of the 5th Realm. 

Fennel is very ambiguous in appearance and when asked what their gender was, the only response was "Yes". 

Fennel holds the appearance of a fish-like rabbit, the fur replaced mostly by scales and flesh. So perhaps more like a rabbit-like fish? 

They have proven to be both very eccentric and knowledgeable. 

Fennel is noted for being dismissive of the other rabbits but will talk up a storm when Sugar is mentioned. 

Went silent and even seemed fearful at the mention of the destroyed house in the Seventh Realm. 

What is going on there?!


	11. Lemongrass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shy nerd

Lemongrass is a shy entity, but very eager to help others. 

He gets nervous around effeminate beings and very self conscious. 

He often makes self deprecating jokes to avoid awkward conversations. 

He can be found in the Stardrop Cafe, usually playing some variant of a video game.

He normally wears hoodies with a plaid undershirt and capris.


	12. Rosemary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sad one

Rosemary is an effeminate entity, clad in mauve. 

She speaks slowly with an almost mesmerizing tone. 

She's often seen alone in the Stardrop Cafe sipping straight from a wine bottle. Her eyes are very sad and she seems almost unable to forget whatever is making her try. She never smells of wine though.

Apparently she couldn't bring herself to drink actual alcohol and instead the wine bottle is filled with lavender oil. It doesn't bring her around anywhere.


	13. Chia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The health buff

Chia is a greenish hue, and has very odd slit eyes. 

They mention constantly about staying healthy yet they still hang out with a candy dreamling who smokes...


End file.
